


Storage Wars

by KittenKin



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Canon Compliant, Humor, M/M, Post Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKin/pseuds/KittenKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Packing smart is not always easy, even with a dimensional dumpling and a mage at hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storage Wars

"So," Fai asked with a smile almost as wide and satisfied as Kurogane's and only ruined by being a little bit too smug, "which one was your favorite?"

The ninja cast about, hoping to find the shreds of his dignity, the muscles that would reinstate his usual stern scowl on his face, or a few brain cells to rub together and hopefully spark his linguistic abilities. After a while, he just gave a half-shrug against the sweat-soaked sheets he was prone upon.

"Dunno. All good," he mumbled, wondering if he could get away with falling asleep without helping to tidy up.

"Hm," Fai mused thoughtfully, while lining up their new "toys" across his lover's well-muscled torso like they were part of a really inappropriate train set. If the mage started making choo-choo noises the ninja was going to have to think strenuously about getting up the energy to deck him. "I guess we'll have to have another go at it. I want to buy an extra of your favorite. Don't want you to be mourning the loss if - or maybe _when_ \- it wears down and you're left bereft until we land in Piffle again."

Kurogane tuned the teasing out and refrained from responding, seeing nothing really wrong with the idea of keeping themselves well-supplied with both necessities and some few luxuries. The idea of him falling into a depression because one of the vibrators Fai'd come home with ( _but Kuro-tan, you said to pick up **supplies** ; you never said I had to restrict myself to **groceries**_ ) had broken was so ridiculous he didn't want to dignify it with argument.

The idea that one of the vibrators would eventually break from overuse was plausible enough to also not argue against.

Fai prattled on a bit and Kurogane stayed uncommunicative until the mage mentioned something about storing their new toys away. The ninja was used to having the little white dumpling store their clothes and assets and even swallow up the travelers themselves, but the idea of handing over their newest acquisitions for storage did not quite sit well with him. When he finally gathered up enough energy to grumble something to this effect, Fai laughed.

"Silly Kuro-sama, I have a better plan than that. I wouldn't want to have to bother Mokona every time we wanted to play, after all." And then he lifted a finger that spat blue fire from the tip. He got looked at from under half-lowered lids that attempted to be glaring but only succeeded in looking sleepy.

"Mage," the ninja growled. "If I go for my sword one day and pull out one of _those_..."

"Not to worry. I wasn't suggesting we store these in your _hand_ ," Fai replied airily. Kurogane blinked. Fai waggled an eyebrow at him and then laughed, and he was still laughing when he landed on the floor after the ninja kicked him off of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt at the CLAMPkink community on Dreamwidth:  
>  _Post-series where they land in a world and find sex toys for the first time. Kuro + Fai + vibrator. Bonus points if there's humor and the smut involves kissing/touching/caressing, rather than just 'undress, fuck, and done'._
> 
> I ended up not writing strictly to the prompt like I usually try to do. Basically I just wanted to write a quickie for the Summer Fling event at the community and give this poor two year old prompt something.


End file.
